Blume
by clumsykitty
Summary: "Somos del mismo material del que se tejen los sueños, nuestra pequeña vida está rodeada de sueños." William Shakespeare. Un sueño, una vida de decepciones, una flor y una esperanza. Stony Omegaverse. ONESHOT.
_Título_ : **BLUME**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU Avengers

 _Parejas_ : Stony Alfa/Omega

 _Derechos_ : Nada me pertenece, soy un gusanito.

 _Advertencias_ : Es un Omegaverse, duh. Sheshillito y tierningo para mis lectoras que han quedado devastadas por Lux Aeterna. La idea la retomo de otro fanfic en inglés "Amaryllis and Peonies" de Reioka en AO3. Amo a Tony Boo.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **BLUME**

" _Siempre hay flores para el que desea verlas._ " Henri Matisse

* * *

Tony recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que supo de aquel "rito" tan particular, relacionado con los cortejos de un Alfa hacia un Omega, pero con una importancia mil veces superior a una Marca o a un anillo de compromiso. Era la demostración privada y pública del afecto de un Alfa hacia la pareja de toda su vida de manera incondicional, aceptando el peor de los castigos si acaso faltaba a su promesa –cosa que jamás vio que sucediera- por ello es que ese rito era tan raro como encontrar cinco Omegas en un kilómetro cuadrado. Sucedió cuando era muy pequeño, con los sueños en todo su esplendor sin la mancha de la realidad sobre su persona. Mamá le sujetaba la mano mientras eran testigos de un Alfa sonriente entregando una flor, una Amaryllis, que colocaba sobre la oreja derecha del Omega radiante como un sol. Tony le preguntó a mamá si algún día él tendría una flor como ésa, alguien le consideraría tan especial para hacer ese rito. Ella sonriente le aseguró que así pasaría, su familia escucharía la petición de su Alfa, lo cuestionarían para probar su temple y sinceridad, y luego, entregarían una Amaryllis para que la colocara entre sus mechones castaños.

Sus padres murieron, se quedó solo enfrentando Alfas y Betas avariciosos, burlones de su talento como de sus capacidades, nadie creyó en él por ser Omega. Aquellos sueños se perdieron con los años, construyó los propios con el sudor de su frente, horas de desvelos, lágrimas a escondidas y el orgullo como máscara protectora ante un mundo hipócrita cuyos discursos eran de igualdad pero en la práctica todo era completamente diferente. Aprendió a usar a los demás antes de que le usaran a él, sepultando con Supresores su naturaleza Omega al estorbarle en el ascenso del éxito empresarial y social. Anthony Edward Stark no era un Omega cualquiera, era EL Omega. Inigualable, billonario, con un coeficiente intelectual superior al grueso del planeta. Filántropo, genio, narcisista, indomable para cualquier Alfa ingenuo que tratara de imponerse ante él. Y a pesar de todo, jamás pudo borrar ese diminuto deseo infantil. La esperanza de una flor.

Para cuando se dio por vencido con esa obsesión, vino lo de Afganistán, armaduras metálicas, aventuras y más tarde, la Iniciativa Vengadores. La vida le tenía mala leche, de eso se percató cuando entró a su vida nada menos que el tesoro y símbolo de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, el Capitán Steve Rogers. No era un Alfa cualquiera, era EL Alfa. Incluso Natasha le obedecía. Perfecto, correcto, bueno hasta la punta de sus rubios cabellos. El ídolo de su padre, su mejor obra como siempre tuviera en mente. Todos amaban al súper soldado, bello durmiente de los hielos eternos. Todos menos él. Lo odió al primer vistazo por tener todo lo que a él le había costado ganar simplemente porque la madre naturaleza había decidido que fuese un Alfa. Únicamente necesitaba abrir la boca y Shield estaba a sus pies, una mirada y todos los Vengadores obedecían como cobayos asustados. Excepto él. Tony se negó a obedecerle incluso como deporte.

-Todo lo que eres provino de una botella –espetó con mentón en alto.

El hermano menor de Thor hizo su aparición, llegaron los Chiaturis con su caótica invasión a la que se puso fin con Stark entrando a un portal llevando en hombros una ojiva nuclear. Así de decidido podía ser, así de fuerte era. Creyó morir, dejando atrás a Pepper y Rhodey, pero tenerlos a salvo era motivo suficiente para cruzar dimensiones con armas de destrucción masiva entre las manos cuantas veces fuesen necesarias. Sus únicos soportes, los únicos que le habían visto llorar, caer de rodillas cuando ya no había podido más. Ayudarle cuando tuvo problemas con sus temporadas de Celos o los Supresores de pronto dejaban de funcionar debido a su reactor en el pecho. Steve Rogers estaba a su lado, sonriendo por primera vez desde que se conocieran ante su broma luego de haber quedado inconsciente. Tony se enamoró de esa risa suya. Sí, la vida le tenía muy mala leche.

Vino a renacer esta estúpida idea de la Amaryllis, quien sabe en qué momento su cerebro comenzó a imaginarle con el capitán. La frustración vino detrás de la ilusión justo cuando explotó el asunto de Ultrón y Sokovia. Esos ojos azules decepcionados fueron una daga en su corazón. Prefirió alejarse cuando todo terminó. Ya era un cuarentón, debía soltar esperanzas infantiles cuando la vida en todo ese tiempo le había gritado a la cara que nunca sería digno de nada, jamás pasaría de ser un Omega con dinero y algo de talento que todos podían desechar en un tronar de dedos. Fury tuvo otra de sus geniales ideas, pidiéndole hospedaje para todos los Vengadores mientras terminaban de recobrarse. Tony dijo que sí, por soledad, porque los extrañaba aunque ellos no, porque moría de ganas por ver una vez más a Steve. La peor de las ideas más ya era su marca registrada. Equivócate como siempre, equivócate una vez más.

La parte buena fue que tuvo mucho que hacer, mejorando las armas, los trajes, inventando más monerías para sus compañeros de batallas en tanto pasaban noches de películas, desayunos comunales con las charlas más dispares que el mundo hubiera escuchado. Parecía que al fin el capitán se había adaptado al mundo moderno, con citas a la vuelta de la esquina. Tony solo bajaba su mirada a su taza de café cargado ante las bromas de Clint sobre la Agente 13, una hermosa, joven, fuerte como inteligente Beta. Claro, ¿quién más podía aspirar a tener la atención del Alfa de Alfas? Se encerró más horas en su taller, a veces olvidando comer o dormir. Rhodey solía aparecerse cuando Viernes le acusaba por mantener un ritmo de trabajo nada saludable. Entonces salían al cine, a pasear o devorar una de esas deliciosas hamburguesas con queso, platicando de todo un poco hasta que era momento de volver a la torre.

Con tales dinámicas, era lógico que Tony casi se ahogara cuando escuchó lo que Natasha le dijo con la más fría calma una mañana de domingo, todos estaban durmiendo todavía, ella le había espiado hasta que salió del taller para rellenar de café su adorada taza de gato, lleno de grasa y aceite de motores en el rostro, brazos, y cabello como su camiseta. Tenía el peor aspecto, considerando también sus ojeras junto con unos desaparecidos kilos de peso por falta de una dieta sana. El castaño parpadeó, tallándose sus ojos para asegurarse que no estuviera alucinando por falta de sueño o que de pronto Loki hubiera aparecido con un hechizo nada agradable porque tocaba una fibra muy sensible en su alma. Pero no, ahí estaba la Viuda Negra con su firmeza clásica como cuando apuntaba sin vacilar a un objetivo.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Steve quiere cortejarte.

Dos cosas. Una, se había engañado todo ese tiempo creyendo que los Vengadores no le estimaban, que solamente le veían como el Omega que los apoyaba con recursos, dinero y su ingenio. Pepper ya le había regañado por ello. Era que Tony no quería perder ya más de lo que siempre había estado perdiendo, si pensaba en los Vengadores como su familia y resultaba ser todo imaginación suya no iba a reponerse del revés de la realidad que tenía puño de hierro para él. Mentira. Ellos habían sido los que convencieron a Fury para que le convenciera a él de aceptarlos en la torre. Motivo: estaban preocupados por Stark y como Manada que eran, se dieron a la tarea de proteger al único Omega entre ellos, asegurándose de alejar a cuanto impertinente quisiera agredirle, intimidar a todo paparazi que cruzara los límites. Tony estaba dentro de una familia, de una poderosa Manada que había escuchado de Steve Rogers la petición de cortejarle.

Corto circuito.

Cosa número dos. El Alfa de Alfas se había fijado en él, desde antes de Ultrón pero Tony había sido demasiado agresivo como para permitirle acercarse. Tomando en cuenta lo anticuado que era el capitán, no le había quedado más remedio que esperar paciente a que se diera la oportunidad. Había intentado provocarle celos –por todos los chips de Dummy- con esas citas esporádicas pero Steve se dio cuenta que eran inútiles todos sus esfuerzos por lograr que su egocéntrico y muy despistado Omega se percatara de sus intenciones. No había podido más y habló con todos no como su equipo sino como la Manada protectora del castaño, solicitando su permiso para ser completamente abierto con sus cortejos. Steve Rogers quería algo, algo que dejó sin aliento a Tony. El rito de las Amaryllis.

-¿Tony?

-… am… yo…

-Si no lo quieres, yo me encargaré de decírselo a Steve.

Tony se imaginó de inmediato cómo lo haría, negando varias veces al tiempo que tomaba asiento porque las piernas le estaban fallando.

-Yo… -tosió de nuevo, aclarándose la garganta- Está bien. Acepto.

Natasha le sonrió, limpiando con una servilleta los restos de café del mentón del Omega, mirándole con cariño. Nadie iba a lastimarle con una rusa maestra asesina cuidando sus espaldas. Solo por comenzar el menú de protectores.

-Entonces tenemos una cita el próximo domingo. ¿Está bien para ti?

-Excelente –respondió al acto, sintiendo sus mejillas arder por descubrirse. Pero a quién engañaba, seguramente todos los Vengadores ya sabían de su amor secreto por el capitán.

-Necesitarás un traje nuevo, corte de cabello y me gustaría una sesión de spa.

Aquello no fue pregunta, así que Tony se cuidó de no repelar. El rito de las Amaryllis constaba de siete citas, la primera era una cena con la familia del Omega, entregando la primera flor al Alfa luego del consabido examen y las amonestaciones necesarias porque era algo sumamente serio. Luego, era la cena con los amigos de ambos, una segunda flor era entregada. La tercera cita era una reunión privada con conocidos y compañeros de trabajo, con una tercera Amaryllis. Para la cuarta cita las cosas se ponían emocionantes, se trataba de un paseo vía pública y la respectiva cuarta flor. En la quinta cita se esperaba una cena íntima, a solas con todo lo que eso podía implicar, incluyendo su flor. La sexta era nada menos que la petición formal de matrimonio, en las maneras que el Alfa decidiera con una sexta Amaryllis. Por fin, la séptima cita se realizaba en el único lugar donde podía hacerse, en un altar con un juez.

Wanda le explicó más adelante al castaño que las cosas se harían tal cual eran las etiquetas de las Amaryllis. Así que todas las citas tendrían sus respectivos tiempos. Tony pensó seriamente en negociar los días porque la espera iba a matarle, pero su Manada había sido celosamente puntual en los requerimientos, sin importarles que fuese su propio líder y Alfa de Alfas quien solicitara la mano de su Omega. Estaba sonriente cual idiota por ello, la sensación de protección y cariño de su familia también era algo que anhelaba disfrutar, sabiendo que era real. No más pelear solo, tener que fingir todo el tiempo. Incluso se dio el gusto de ir abandonando los Supresores, nadie iba a ponerle un dedo encima con un ser artificial vigilando con una Gema del Infinito en la frente, un sobreprotector gigante verde aplastando cuanto descarado se acercara o un arquero con puntería mortal despejando techos y calles, por mencionar a algunos.

Por fin llegó la primera entrega de Amaryllis, con los nervios a flor de piel sin saber por qué, casi estrujando la mano de Rhodey cuando le escoltó de su recámara a la sala común donde todos esperaban en sus elegantes y sobrios trajes. Detrás de la cerrada fila de su Manada, esperaba su capitán a quien no había visto como lo dictaba la regla, enfundado en uno de esos trajes que hicieron gritar al Omega en su interior, sintiendo su mirada recorrer complacida su propia figura. Como ya era de esperarse, fue Natasha quien habló, comenzando con el rito mientras el corazón de Tony latía cual caballo desbocado por el Valle del Colorado. Se felicitó por guardar la compostura mientras cruzaba la fila hacia Steve, quien había recibido de manos de Bruce la Amaryllis más bella que hubiera visto –o quizá era su emoción-, viéndola salir de su estuche para ser colocada entre sus pulcros y peinados mechones castaños sobre su oreja derecha.

Años después de que murieran sus padres, siempre se había burlado de los Omegas con sus flores, diciendo mil y un razones por las que se veían completamente ridículos, atacando cual lengua envidiosa ese rito como sus creyentes. Ese día le pareció que era algo por lo que podía enfrentar Chitauris, Lokis y Ultrones al mismo tiempo. Steve besó su mano por los nudillos como el caballero que era, respetando la etiqueta, no podía tocarle más allá de eso. Pero si había pasado meses sin hacerlo unas cuantas semanas no significaban nada. Tony no dejó de sonreír en toda la cena, intercambiando una mirada con el capitán de vez en cuando. Ese idiota se merecía desesperar por él, luego de lo que le había hecho pasar con su Agente 13. Las siguientes dos cenas fueron de nuevo entre ellos porque, resultaba que eran compañeros de trabajo como amigos y familia del rubio. Solamente hubo más agregados como Fury, Coulson y otros.

Steve le llevó a una singular caminata por Central Park para la cuarta cita, no le cupo duda alguna que la encarnación de la libertad y la justicia quería dejar en claro a quién había elegido como su pareja, como también establecer su dominio. Los periódicos y titulares en internet estallaron con las fotografías de ambos caminando de la mano, Tony portando su Amaryllis. Las voces de descontento no se quedaron mudas. ¿Cómo era posible que el tesoro de la nación hubiera elegido al peor de los Omegas? Anthony Stark no se merecía ni por asomo un rito tan respetado. Algo estaba mal con ese par de Vengadores. Al capitán le importó un cuerno todas aquellas opiniones, estaba más dedicado a su quinta cita que a lo que un eunuco frustrado tuviera que decir en un programa matutino de bajo presupuesto.

La quinta cita tuvo una inesperada sorpresa, por una cariñosa aunque temible amenaza de nada menos que Bruce a Steve que rozó los ojos de Tony. No quería que fuese a lastimarle ni hacerle algo fuera del gusto o aceptación de su millonario amigo so pena de moler sus huesos usando su escudo de Vibranium como instrumento de tortura. Verdad sea dicha, ese gesto terminó de consolidar la confianza que ya había adquirido el castaño con las citas pasadas. Un verde enojón pendiente de su bienestar físico y emocional era respaldo suficiente para avanzar en su relación con el capitán, quien aceptó las palabras del doctor con el estoicismo de sobra conocido. Tuvieron una cena en un restaurante modesto ubicado en un techo acondicionado en el corazón de Brooklyn, el hogar del rubio de quien escuchó las historias sobre su infancia, de su amigo Bucky, la guerra, esos años de depresión económica. Después de eso, tuvieron el gusto de conocerse más allá de abrazos, besos en la mejilla o manos entrelazadas.

-Al fin te veo sonreír como deseaba contemplarlo –susurró el capitán al día siguiente que despertó entre sus brazos.

-Mmm, creo que todavía puedo mejorar mi sonrisa, pero me hará falta motivación.

Para la sexta cita, los nervios volvieron, estaba tocando las puertas del cielo y las malas experiencias pasadas eran fantasmas difíciles de encerrar. Afortunadamente, Thor se desocupó de lo que lo mantuviera ocupado en Asgard y regresó para estar en la petición de Tony, fungiendo como juez y parte de las intenciones del capitán. Se fijó la fecha de la ceremonia de Unión, con una flor en la cabeza de Tony quien recibía felicitaciones de una blasfema cantidad de rostros y brazos que le dejaron exhausto para cuando todo terminó, gruñendo al ser despertado ante una emergencia que requirió de los Vengadores. El sabor de la batalla fue más satisfactorio, menos agobiante, mucho más divertido. Posiblemente porque ya se sabía parte de una protectora Manada, que se sentía con tal confianza para mostrar su fuerza interna sin temor a ser señalado como un vanidoso o escuchar una burla malintencionada.

Hubiera querido tener más influencia en su última cita más allá de elegir entre las opciones de traje de Pepper o la ambientación musical, pero su familia acaparó todo. Él estaba en un pedestal tranquilamente observando el movimiento del resto, preocupándose únicamente por estar fresco, descansado y listo para su boda. Stark no pudo estar más mimado entonces. Tendría sus siete flores juntas, un anillo de oro en su mano izquierda y más tarde, en la intimidad, una Marca en el cuello además de otros obsequios carnales. Después de la luna de miel, Tony organizó una cena en su restaurante favorito con todos los Vengadores incluido su apuesto Alfa, su forma de agradecerles por todo, por haberle traído de vuelta una dicha perdida por tantos sinsabores. Como su Omega, cuidaría de ellos, los procuraría y defendería hasta la muerte. Hubo lágrimas, besos por todo su rostro y por supuesto, un brindis que les tomó toda la noche.

¿Quién dijo que los sueños no pueden volverse realidad?

* * *

 **F I N**


End file.
